zufadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan has been a friend of Ross's ever since he moved to Zufadt back in the 90's. They met going to Zufadt High and have been friends ever since. Evan and Kevyn never talked much seeing as how Kevyn has straight hair. Evan's connection to Ross was instant and they became friends known as 'Fro-Bro's or Afro Brothers. Things wouldn't always be this smooth for Evan in Zufadt... Personality Evan is generally a happy person who lives his live as he likes. He attends Fro-Fest every year sporting his proud "Jew-Fro". The only time Evan's called to be anything other than happy is when Sam is around for obvious reasons. Sam's Obsession Zufadt was safe, or so Evan thought. Ever since Sam caught a glimpse of Evan and his curly fro in a grocery store back in 1999, he's been in a struggle to keep away from the 7-year-old curly-haired child. This all went well for a whole 9 years, each filled with guilty masturbation, each year getting harder and harder as Evan became more and more mature and attractive. Unfortunately in 2008, Sam finally cracked and broke Evan's safe haven in Zufadt. With a penis seemingly as hard as diamond and a pickle in each hand, Sam travelled to Evan's house, hidden in the shadows of the night. Sam stalked Evan's house until his parents left. When they finally did, Sam snuck in through the window and ascended the stairs to Evan's room where Sam's evil deed was done and over in 30 seconds. Though the obsession would last several more years. Sex Tape The Microsoft Sam and Evan Sex Tapes were animated videos of Sam and Evan having sexual intercourse. Made in 2008, the sex tapes were uploaded to a pornographical website and made viral, getting nearly 3000 views in the first few months. Revenge After two years of brutal rape and disgusting pickles, Evan decided to fight back -- hard. He plotted his revenge and trained to get stronger and faster for the inevitable day. Finally, after helping Kevyn and Ross get out of the unforgiving desert, Sam found Evan's Hidden Desert Condo and struck. It was just what Evan was looking for. He let himself get captured by the crazy man in hopes to catch him by surprise. Evan let Sam initiate the pickle-portion of the rape as he waited for the right time to strike. Once Sam was done with the pickles, it was time for the penis. Evan knew the opportunity when he saw it and he struck fast and true, stripping the genitals cleanly off Sam's body. Sam was then beaten unconscious and thrown into the desert by the enraged Evan, who kept his genitals in a safe and secluded location away from Sam. A Generous Gift Evan had gone off to college in 2011, so he was finally safe from Sam. Eventually on Christmas day, 2013, three years after he took Sam's genitals, Evan had a change of heart. Evan returned to Zufadt to visit and he brought Sam's genitals with him, planning to give them back. Sam was planning to steal them from Evan at this time, unaware of what Evan was planning. Sam proceeded in switching bodies with Ross and walked to Evan's house, unaware that his body would slowly start reverting back to his old one. Sam showed up at Evan's door as a bald Ross and quickly took the present Evan got for him. Inside the box, Sam found his penis as well as his testicles, still snuggled gently in the scrotum, as well as a paper detailing that Evan is giving the genitals back in exchange for no more raping. Trivia *Evan is one of the few non-fictional characters. *Evan is the first of Cyberote's friends to be animated.